Cartoon Crossover (TV series)
NOTE: CURIOUSGORGE66, OMGITSKITTYKATTY, SPONGETECHX, MR. POOKIE, WACKO3, THECHROMEPERSON, PB&JOTTERISNUMBER1 AND IAMBAGEL CAN WRITE CARTOON CROSSOVER EPISODES. TROLLS & BRISTOLFIGHTERVIPERV10DUDE ARE NOT ABLE TO. EVERYONE ELSE IS PENDING. Cartoon Crossover is an American animated television series. It is produced by Disney-ABC Domestic Television and Nickelodeon Productions. Only certain writers will have ideas for the 5th season & beyond. If you want to write an episode, no irrelevant characters. Only the following are allowed: *Nickelodeon characters (SpongeBob, Timmy Turner, Manny Rivera, every character that originated on Nickelodeon and its sister channels) *Original characters (characters like Y-Guy, Bagel, John, Chrome, Gorge, etc) Season 1 Cartoon Crossover: Season 1 Season 2 Cartoon Crossover: Season 2 Season 3 Cartoon Crossover: Season 3 Season 4 Cartoon Crossover: Season 4 Season 5 Cartoon Crossover: Season 5 Season 6 Cartoon Crossover: Season 6 TV channels this show airs on * Nickelodeon (1st season only) (February 11th - 13th, 2014, still airs in reruns) * Nicktoons (reruns/5th season) (February 13th, 2014 - present) * ToonNick (2nd-4th seasons) (February 14th, 2014 - November 2014) * Nick Adults (uncensored) (February 14th, 2014 - present) * Cartoon Network / Hub / Nicktoons (February 12th, 2014 - present) * Nickelodeon 2 (marathons only) (September 2014 - present) * Nickelodeon 3 (reruns) (February 13th, 2014 - present) * Bluetoons (February 14th, 2014 - present) * ToonNick 3 (Season 1 only, reruns) (Launch date - December 31st, 2014) * ToonNick PLUS (reruns/6th season) (December 31st, 2014 - present) * The CW (via Nick on CW) (February 2014 - present) * Nickelodeon Family (February 2014 - present) Trivia * The series was revived to bring more Nickelodeon characters. * Shortly after Nickelodeon 3 was launched, Disney-ABC Domestic Television wanted Cartoon Crossover to be on the network. * It aired on Nick on CW since February 14th, 2014, and on Nickelodeon Family (block) since November 30th, 2014. * After the first season was done, a movie came out called Cartoon Crossover: The Movie. It involves Plankton stealing all of the important properties in the Fanonverse. A sequel was made after the 2nd season, called Cartoon Crossover: The 2nd Movie. The trilogy was complete with Cartoon Crossover: The Final Movie. * Y-Guy was included in the 3rd Season, but will be dropped completely in the 4th season due to his execution in the final movie. * Two videogames came out called Cartoon Crossover (videogame), and Cartoon Crossover Movie: The Videogame. * "Carton Crossover" is the final episode of Cartoon Crossover to be the season premiere after a movie came out. * Nickelodeon announced that Cartoon Crossover would have 3 KCA specials in the 4th season. * The Game of Zeloh started a summer-long hiatus, which ended with Star Car, part 4. * The series' parental rating is TV-PG. The only content desciptor added is TV-PG-V, in case of ugly stuff, or in case of gross stuff. * The 4th Season Finale is a reference to the indie-horror game Five Nights At Freddy's. Category:Jessica Category:Television series